Участник:Elias Aguero/Котёл Неведомых Углов
Ртутный лингви Quicksilver Lingwe (соленая вода) Саммерсет Чукучан (озерная вода) Quillback Шедоуфен Птилихт (грязная вода) Quillfish Сиродил Йуст Улыбчивый ( ) (? МЭ — ?) — атморанский воин, который жил во времена Меретической эры. Он был одним из Пяти сотен Соратников. Биография Йуст Улыбчивый — один из двадцати двух членов экипажа корабля Йоррваскр, которым командовал капитан Йик Речной. Он был одним из ближайших друзей Исграмора. Йуст был очень умел, храбр и прекрасно владел мечом. После пересечения моря Призраков и возвращения Саартала был собран Круг капитанов. Было решено, что каждый капитан и его команда пойдут по своему собственному пути. Первой откололась от сухопутного флота команда Йоррваскра. Воины шли по тёмным лесам, на юг, кто пешком, кто на конях, убивая встречных эльфов. В итоге, команда Йоррваскра дошла до центральной части Скайрима и обнаружила статую огромной птицы, чьи глаза и пасть были охвачены огнём. Узнав от эльфов, что эта статуя была старше мерской расы, атморцы решили покорить то, чего они страшились. Корабль, который члены команды несли с собой, они переделали в пиршественный зал. С этого началось строительство Вайтрана. Йуст Улыбчивый был одним из первых жителей этого нового города, в котором он прожил до самой смерти.Песни возвращения, том 7 Примечания * Имя Йуст Улыбчивый переведено с английского языка с ошибкой. Верно будет Вуст Улыбчивый (в оригинале — Vust the Smiler) Ссылки :"Chop and amputate and hack, Happy work for Hollowjack." –The Hollowjack Cantor }} Hha-Lugh-Zhek, more commonly known as , is a dread who rules over the demi-plane of . He is also known as the Lord of Mortal Fears and the Fear Daedra. }} He is a unique Greater Daedra, a who derives supernatural power by metaphysically feeding on the terrified whispers of all and who are driven by fear to pray for divine intervention. It is in this moment of dread that Hollowjack appears, speaking softly or in whispers from a mouth full of long, sharp teeth in order to carry out this "fear feeding". He has long, slender, and agile fingers tipped with sharp talons that can slash or puncture, but which are usually used to gently emphasize what the voice behind them is saying. Every year, during the on the 13th of Frost Fall, the portals between and Detritus open. As such, Hollowjack is closely associated with that festival, and it has become tradition for celebrants to masquerade as Hollowjack during the event. Hollowjack-style armor and weapons are crafted using , black hawthorn, and . There is a long literary tradition of personal accounts and folk tales detailing the mortal victims of Hollowjack who were driven mad with fear due to repeated visitations from the Daedra. The have gathered a collection of these accounts as part of their studies on , and categorize these individuals as "Hollowjack's Haunted". Hollowjack bears some similarities to Jaque o' the Hollow, a malevolent spirit said to haunt a hidden hollow in . On the night of the Witches Festival, Jaque o' the Hollow curses riders all across to ride headless throughout the night, clutching a carved pumpkin atop their mount. Notes * Carved pumpkins are sometimes known as Hollowjacks. References Литература Вварденфелла ( ) — это коллекция, входящая в собрание «Эйдетическая память». Она состоит из 126 книги, писем и записок, которые можно найти на острове Вварденфелл. Список Данстар |правитель (для регионов) = Скальд |резиденция правителя (для регионов) = Белый зал |имя = Белый Берег |карта = Белый Берег карта.jpg}} Общие сведения Белый Берег — одно из так называемых малых владений Скайрима, расположенное в его северо-центральной части. География См. также * Скайрим; * Владения. Галерея Белый Берег 4.jpg Белый Берег 3.jpg Белый Берег 2.jpg Белый Берег 1.jpg es:El Pálido de:Fürstentum Pale pl:Biel